Switched Lives
by Nyce
Summary: What happens when Max's mind switched with another girl? A girl who looks like her but no wings? A girl in Australia.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Maximum Ride. But I own my characters. Post Fang.

Chapter 1: The Experiment

Maxie's Pov:

I was walking home with my two besties, Kay and Willow, when this guy bumped into me, and he was HOT! He looked like a model! He didn't say anything and just kept walking. We were getting closer to my home when I heard this really really loud and high pitched squeal. Then all I saw was blackness and My friends calling out to me.

Maximum's Pov:

"Nudge! Behind you!" I called out to her.

We were fighting erasers. Simple as that. Well not quiet that simple. They were supposed to be gone. Yet they were here. Strange huh?

I felt something touch my ear and quickly turned around and kicked an eraser in the gut. He quickly fell from the sky. I looked around, that was the last one.

"Report!" I called out to my flock.

"Fine." Fang said.

"I'm good." Iggy called out.

"I thought eraser's were supposed to be gone! Why were they here? It was odd. Oh and I'm fine." Nudge said.

"I'm ok." The Gasman called out.

"Me too." Angel said

I was about to say something when I heard a high pitched squeal. I forgot to flap my wings while trying to stop the noise and fell. I saw Fang dive after me and then there was blackness.

A/N: What'cha think? R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Fang's Pov:

As soon as I saw Max stop flapping and fall I flew after her. When I caught her she was unconscious. I saw the rest of the flock fly down.

"We should keep going." I told them.

We flew for about half an hour when we stopped and rested. I saw Max start to wake and soon she sat up. She looked very confused.

"Hey, Max. Have a good sleep?" I asked doling one of my half smiles.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" Max asked

That wiped my half smile off my face.

"Don't you remember Max? We were attacked by erasers! We finished them off by you passed out. Fang caught you and we kept moving to here and….." Iggy put his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"No. I was with Kay and Willow." Max said.

She was starting to look scared which was odd, but today was an odd day.

"Max?" I heard Angel say.

Angel looked at Max oddly.

**Maxie's Pov:**

I saw a little girl look at me oddly.

"Hey sweety. What's you name?" I asked. That got me odd looks from everyone. Even by the looks of it, a blind one.

"What do you mean, What's her name? It's Angel, you know that!" Blindy said to me.

Huh. Angel. A fitting name.

"Look. I don't know who you are or where I am so tell me where I am or I'll… I'll…" I said standing up. I couldn't think of a good threat though.

"Max! Snap out of it!" Tall dark and handsome said to me. He grabbed my shoulder and started to shake me. I grabbed his hand.

"Stop it!" I almost yelled at him.

"Fang. She really doesn't know. But it's different. It's like she's not Max." Angel told Tall dark and han… uhh, Fang.

"What do you mean, Angel?" Fang replied

"I can't explain it. I don't really get it." Angel said sounding confused. Which that made two.

"What the hay are you talking about!" I yelled. They ignored me.

"We should take her to Dr. Martienz. She might know what's wrong. We're not that far actually. We could walk if Max isn't up for flying." A young blond boy said. He looked a bit like Angel.

"I am not going anywhere until I find out what is going on!" I said firmly

"Fine! We were attacked. We fought. We won. You passed out. We flew you here. You woke up. You acted like you have amnesia. Have I covered it?" Fang said sounding annoyed.

"No. You haven't actually. What do you mean flew?" I spat.

"We flew with our wings Max. I think you must of hit your head cause hoe can you not remember our wings? It would be the last thing you would forget…" A dark skinned girl said before blindy hand covered her mouth.

"Nudge! Must you talk so much?" Blindy asked.

"Iggy! I don't talk that much! I mean, really? I …." Nudge said before I cut her off.

"You do actually and WINGS? Really? Of all the things you could have used to try and convince me that this isn't a kidnapping. Wings?" I said

All of them looked at Fang. Fang nodded ever so slightly then they all produced wings from there backs.

"What?" I asked confused

**Maximum's Pov:**

I heard beeping.

"Gazzy! Iggy!" I yelled tiredly

"MAXIE!" An unfamiliar voice yelled, "KAY! ! MAXIE'S AWAKE!"

I quickly opened my eyes startled. I saw a girl with brown hair sitting next to me.

"What the? Who are you? Where's my flock?" I asked her with suspicion.

I looked around. I saw that I was in a room, like a bedroom. I looked down and saw I was wearing pink. I mean PINK! Come on!

"Max! Your awake!" A new girl said running in.

"Who are you?" I asked them glaring at them.

"Did you hit your head Max?" 1st girl asked.

"No." I replied icily. "Now tell me. Where am I and who are you?"

"Umm ok? I'm Kay. That's Willow. Your Mum is coming now." A girl said.

"My Mom?" I asked, as soon as I said that a lady walked in AND it was not my Mother.

"Maxie! I was worried about you, what happened?" She asked

I decided it was time for me to do a U&A.

"I don't know." I murmured as I was getting closer to the window. I went to snap my wings out but… I HAD NO WINGS!

"What the?" I said. I was feeling for my wings, and they WEREN'T there!

* * *

**What ya think? Tell me in a review!**

** Instead of doing a U&A do a R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maximum's POV**

"What did you do!" I asked my voice low and threatening.

"Maxie?" Kay asked. She looked confused, that makes two of us.

"My name is not Maxie! Stop calling me that! I'm Max." I snapped.

I looked out of the window and saw a tree just out of it. I quickly ran and jumped out of the window. I landed on the tree branch.

"Maxie!" One of the girls called out.

I felt different, other than no wings, I felt heavier.

I climbed down the tree and ran.

**Maxie's POV:**

I looked at the kids. They all looked at me while I looked at them. Angel came over to me and touched my back. I put my hand down the back of my shirt, (which I noticed wasn't my nice pink one.) and felt feathers. I had wings.

"HOLY HELICOPTERS ON A HANG-GLIDER! I HAVE WINGS!" I cried out in surprise.

"Of course you do Max. You've had them for all your life." The little boy said

"No! I haven't! I have a normal life! I NEVER HAD WINGS!" I was starting to yell.

"She's right." It was Angel. "Your not Maximum Ride. Your Maxie Reyide."

"Who did you know my last name?" I asked

'_I read your mind!'_ Angel's voice was in my head!

"Wh…what?" I stammered.

"Angel? What do you mean?" Fang asked.

"I figured it out! This girl is in Max's body. It's like their minds switched." Angel said.

"WHAT?" I asked along with everyone else.

"That's not even possible!" I exclaimed

"Yeah and kids with wings is much more possible." Bli.. Iggy remarked.

I spread my wings out. I found that there were two slits is my shirt.

"Wow. Can I fly?" I asked.

**Maximum's POV:**

I was walking in the street. I needed to find out where I was.

_**Your in Australia. **_

Lovely to hear from you voice. WAIT! AUSTRALIA? As in, The Land Down Under?

_**Yes.**_

Perfect. How did I get here?

_**You were always here.**_

Wait, What?

_**You weren't but you were.**_

Cryptic Much?

I'm pretty sure I heard The Voice sigh.

_**Max. Your mind, your Consciousness is in another girls body and hers in yours.**_

Uhh. Come again?

_**Your in another girls body! One who looks like you.**_

That not possible! Is it?

* * *

Thanks to River-Fiona-Barrels-Me for Reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Alright you caught me! I am secretly James Patterson writing FanFictions. NOT! I had ya fooled didn't I?

**Maxie's POV**:

I was flying. With my wings. Well, apparently they belong to a girl named Maximum Ride but I'm sure she won't mind me using them. Fang and Iggy were nearby to make sure I didn't fall.

_**Hello Maxie. **_

Ahh! There's a voice in my head! I knew it I'm insane! Unless it's Angel again. Is that you Angel?

_**No**_

Ok, I'm crazy. I must have hit my head to hard.

_**Maxie. You are not crazy. I am Maximum's Voice. I need you to tell the flock that she is in Australia.**_

Uhh. Aren't we in Australia?

_**No. Your in America.**_

"I'M IN AMERICA!" I yelled out. Oops, meant to think that.

"Uhh? Maxie?" Iggy asked me.

"I am in America? I'm Australian! I was in Australia! That's where your Max is now! Oh no! Mum! What will she think?" I said.

"It's ok Maxie!" Angel said to me

"Max is in Austria?" Gazzy asked

"No. Australia." I corrected him.

"So, we fly to Australia and get Max." Iggy said

"We can't get her because she's here. Her mind is in Maxie's body." Angel told us

"We'll talk to her to see what happened." Fang said. I noticed there was a hidden tone in his voice. Was there something going on with him and Max?

_Yup!_

Uhh Angel?

_Is there any other voice in your head?_

Well there was another voice a few minutes ago.

_That would have been Max's voice._

So I was talking to Max?

_No. Max has a voice in her head. It comes every now and then. I can't read her mind when it's talking to her._

Lucky her.

_Hey!_

Sorry.

_Uh huh. WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!_

"What?" I said outloud. I saw that there was a tree right in front of me. I quickly swerved it almost bumping into Gazzy.

"Careful!" He said to me.

"Sorry! I'm kinda new to the whole flying thing!" I told him

"Let's land. Max's Moms house is over there. We don't wanna be seen." Fang said.

"Right." We all said.

**Maximums POV:**

I am in AUSTRALIA! I AM IN ANOTHER GIRLS BODY! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!

_**Calm down Max**_

Don't you tell me to calm down! I am in AUSTRALIA! IN ANOTHER GIRLS BODY! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!

_**Has anyone told you that you have temper issues?**_

I do not have temper issues!

_**Then calm down.**_ _**I told Maxie to tell the flock where you are.**_

Maxie? Who the heck is Maxie? Ohh! It's this girl's name! I'm good.

_**Yes. Your spectacular.**_

Was that sarcasm?

_**Max. You can't go back to Maxie's house because they'll look for you there.**_

Wait. Who'll be looking for me there?

_**Erasers.**_

Oh come on Voice! I can take erasers!

_**Not in this body. This is a different body.**_

I can take them in any body!

_**No you can't.**_

Yes I can!

_**No you can't.**_

Yes I can!

_**No.**_

Yes.

_**No.**_

Yes

_**No**_

Yes

_**Yes.**_

No!

_**Yes**_

No!

_**Yes.**_

I can't! You don't know when your wrong!

_**Your right Max. Silly me.**_

I told yo... HEY!

_**Max. They are faster than you and stronger than you in this body. Just listen to me!**_

You might want to know where I was when I was having this o-so wonderful conversation. Well I was walking down a street in Brisbane as in the capital of Queensland. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into this guy.

"Oh. Sorry." I said. Hey no one said I didn't have manners! I looked at the guy and saw he was like a model with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**Bump Bump Bump! Thanks to River-Fiona-Barrels-Me for reviewing again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maximum's Pov**

As soon as I saw him I ran. I didn't want to fight him, I wasn't going to admit it but my Voice was right. I couldn't take him in this body. I had to wait for my Flock to come and find me, which for those just joining us, I don't have much patience. I looked back and saw… nothing. Well that's not entirely true, I did see stuff but just not the eraser. Maybe he was just a model, yeah an evil one. Why didn't he follow me? Maybe he was following me but he was hiding every time I looked back.

I looked back again. He must be good at hiding. Man, am I paranoid or what?

_Maybe I could take an aeroplane to Arizona. _

_**Then you would be in America and your flock in Australia**_

_They're coming? _

_**They'll be here in a few days. You'll need to keep out of trouble till then.**_

_I'm always staying out of trouble._

…

_What?_

_**Just find someplace to lay low. Ok?**_

_Fine. But I'll need money to by food._

_**Look in your pocket.**_

_Wha?_

I looked in my pocket and pulled out a wallet, it had about $70 in it, it also had a card in it. I wouldn't be able to use that unless I worked out the code.

_**I'll be back.**_

_Where are you going?_

_Voice?_

**Maxie's POV:**

_**Hi Maxie, I'm back! What's your credit card number?**_

_My what what? I don't have a credit card!_

_**Fine, your Key Card for **_**your bank account.**

Ohhh, Why?

_**Max's might need it.**_

_**She'll pay you back.**_

_Fine. It's ****. _What? I'm not letting a bunch of strangers know my Key-card Number!

_**Thanks Maxie. Bye!**_

_Bye I guess_

**Maximums POV**

_**It's ******_

_Thanks Voice._

I found an abandoned warehouse to stay in and bought some food with Maxie's money. I just sat inside thinking. I didn't like this. Having no wings, it was odd. How did this happen? The last thing I remember from being me was the Eraser fight. Could they have done this? They could've injected me with something for me to think this is real. No, I would've felt it. But, that one Eraser, It touched my ear maybe it did something….

* * *

Thanks River_Fiona_Barrels_Me and Reald3d for reviewing. River_Fiona_Barrels_Me, the voice's are the same, like Maxie in max's body sounds like Max, it's just habbit that makes them say Mum and Mom. Hope that helped!


	6. Chapter 6

**Maxie's POV**

"Why don't we just fly to Australia?" Gazzy asked us

"Gazzy, Australia is over the other side of the world." I informed him.

"So?" He asked.

"It would take ages for us to fly ourselves, we'd have to take an aeroplane."

"So you want to be flown to Australia? When we can fly ourselves?" Gazzy asked me.

We were in Max's mums place. Lets just say she was a tad confused.

"Gazzy, We'd wear ourselves out and we'd have to land several times, If we take a plane it would take us 15 hours tops." I said.

"I agree with Max, er, Maxie. I'd feel better if you took a plane." Max's mum said. "I can book it for you now."

"That would be great. Thanks Mrs. Martinez" I said.

"Wait. Your not the leader. Max is and since she's not here then Fang is in charge." Iggy said.

"I recon we should take an aeroplane. Maxie hasn't gotten used to flying yet." Angel said.

Fang sighed, "Whatever gets us to Max quicker."

"Good! Mrs. Martinez can book it for us, and then we'll go." I said happily

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Maximum's POV**

I was at a shop check-out and slid the card through the card sliding thingamabob. I put in the card number and left with the food I bought. I put my stuff back at the warehouse then I went to an Internet Café. I put in the coins and went to Fang's Blog.

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

**Date: Already Too Late!**

**You are visitor number: 800,981**

**Yo, Fang here.**

**You wouldn't believe what happened today. So we were fighting erasers, yes they came back, and then Max just fell out of the sky. I caught her and landed somewhere safe, but when she woke up she wasn't OUR Max. She was another girl, some how they swapped bodies. Yeah, strange. We know where she is now and are heading to get her. No, I am not saying where she is. Max, If your reading this, we're coming!**

**-Fang**

**Comments:**

**Flyingboy from New York writes:**

**Woa Dude! That's just craa-zy! Hope ya manage to get you GF back in her body!**

**Maxlover from Brisbane says:**

**That's odd! Me and my bestie were walking home, when one of my bestie fainted after this Suuuuper hot guy brushed past her. When she woke up and acted weird! Like she was someone else!**

**GR8! from Seattle wrote:**

**Dude! Tht is just od az anyfink crayzy! Hope u get ths stuf sortd owt! Good luk!

* * *

**

**Sorry! Another short one!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maxie's POV.**

"It's beautiful!" I gasped, looking outside.

"It's just snow." Iggy said.

"This is the first time I've seen snow!" I told him.

"Lucky you." He grumbled.

"Are you kept locked up in winter?" Gazzy asked me.

"Why?" I asked, feeling puzzled.

"If you haven't seen snow."

"Oh. Gazzy It doesn't snow in Australia. In fact, It's summer back home."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off

**Maximum's POV.**

So Fang wrote about what happened.

"MAX!"

Wha?

"Wha?" I said.

"Max…ie. What happened?" It was Kay.

"Oh hi Kay. Sorry bout before. Needed some air." I kinda lied.

"Righhht. Any way, I didn't know you liked Fang's Blog." She said eyeing the computer screen.

"Uhhhhhh."

"Max, come on, lets go back."

"What?

_**Just go Max.**_

"Fine ok." I grumbled. My voice can be so annoying.

We were walking back to Maxie's house.

"I know what happened." Kay said.

"What?" I asked.

"About the flock., Switched body's, that."

"WHAT?"

"Shhhh! I can explain. 1. The way you acted, 2. I'm a tad superstitious and I believe what Fang says on his blog. 3. Maxie **NEVER** goes to Fang's blog."

"You can't tell anyone!" I said. I knew it was useless to pretend I'm Maxie.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Kay said smiling.

"Mrs. Reyide? It's Kay! I have Maxie here." Kay called out.

We just got to Maxie's house.

"Oh! Thankyou Kay! Maxie what happened?" Maxie's mum said coming out of a room.

"Uhh, Nothing, Mo..um. I just needed some air. You know with the hitting of the head." I lied.

"Ok Maxie. Next time tell me what's wrong. Ok?" She said.

"I will." I promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**Maxie's POV**

"Ahhh, Home sweet home!" I said, breathing in the Australian air.

"Is it normally this hot?" Nudge complained.

"It is Summer!" I said.

"Yeah but it's not this hot in America in summer!"

"Has something to do with a hole in the Ozone layer." I shrugged.

"Right." Nudge said.

"So where do you live, Maxie?" Iggy asked.

"25 Harrison St. Scarborough." I said.

I was working out how long it would take to get there. We just got out of the Aitport and we were waiting for a Taxi.

"Now, we need someone to go and get me, uh Max." I said thinking. "Can't be me, obviously. Not Fang."

"Why not me?" Fang asked.

"My mum would freak if you turned up asking for me!" I laughed, "I know! Angel! You could turn up saying that I was going to give you some of my little kid books!"

"Ok!" Angel said enthusiastically

"Wait! I don't think this is a good idea!" Fang objected.

"Don't worry Lover boy. Your Max will be here soon." I said.

Just then a taxi stopped in front of us.

"Good, I'll sit in the front…" I started to say.

"Why do you sit in the front?" Fang interrupted.

"Cause I'm the one who has to give directions. Duh." I said. "As I was saying, I'll sit in the front. And you guys can work out who sits where."

I sat in the front, leaving the others to look dumbfounded.

When everyone squeezed in (And thanks to Angel for making the driver think only three people were in the back.) the taxi driver turned to me.

"Where to?" He asked.

"25 Harrison St. Scarborough." I told him.

"Ok, I'll be there soon enough."

* * *

"Hi !" Angel said sweetly to my Mum.

"Hello there sweety, can I help you?" My Mum replied.

"Maxie told me that she was going to give me some of her little kid books?" Angel said making it sound like a question.

"Oh. I'll just call her. MAXIE!" My mum called.

I resisted the urge to walk to her.

**Maximum's POV**

I walked down the stairs when I heard Maxie's mom call me. Kay and Willow followed.

"Yah?" I asked then I saw who was at the door. "Angel!"

I ran over to her and hugged her.

"I'm happy to see you to Maxie!" Angel laughed.

This was my Angel wasn't it? Not another look-alike?

'_**It's me Max! Just follow along!'**_

"I came for those books?" Angel asked.

"Oh sure! I'll grab them for you!

'_**Top draw in the desk.'**_

'_Thanks Angel!'_

"I gotta go Mrs. Reyide." Willow said as I ran up to get the books.

I came back with the books and said bye to Willow.

I exited the house with Kay following.

"Fang!" I cried seeing him. I ran up to him and kissed him.

"Eww." Kay said behind me.

"You can say that again!" Came a voice. My voice.

No! Not The Voice!

I turned and saw, me?

"Maxie I presume?" I asked.

"Yup. You're my lookalike. Max." She said.

"Uhh, Excuse me! You're the lookalike!"

"Right. So who's the DNA made kid and the normal kid?"

"At the moment, you're the DNA made kid and I'm the normal one." I pointed out.

"Crazy." Kay muttered.

Maxie turned to Kay.

"Sorry I doubted you, Kay! The flock is real!" She said.

"No duh!" Iggy said.

"Iggy!" Kay gasped.

Oh boy. Kay's been asking me questions about Iggy, like 'Does he have a boyfriend?' or 'Would he like me?' Yeah. Poor Ig. Fangirl.

"So now that we're here can I go back to living my life and you yours?" Maxie asked.

"I'm getting my body back and my wings!" I snapped at her.

"Well excuse me for wanting my life back!" She snapped back.

"You wouldn't have your life if you had wings!" I snapped at her again.

"Well lets work out how to get our body's back!" She snapped again.

"OMG! This is sooooo weird! Two Max's in each other body, I mean it's like a sci-fi movie! Oh! We should so totally send this in to a movie making place and we could act in it! We'd be super stars!" Nudge babbled.

"NUDGE!" Me and Maxie yelled.

"I actually might know what we could do…" Kay said hesitantly.

"What?" Me and Maxie asked.

"You know how my Mum and Dad are divorced and I live with my Mum?" Kay asked.

"Yeah?" Me and Maxie said. She'd better stop doing that!

"My dad is kinda a scientist." Kay said. "When I went to stay with him, he had some papers out. I saw on them the words 'Bodys' 'Change' 'Maximum' 'Lookalike' but I kinda forgot till now."

"WHAT?" The whole flock and Maxie said, well yelled.

"I can take you to where he works…." Kay trailed off.

"Kay! Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Maxie asked

"I told you! I forgot! Do you want to go or not?" Kay said.

"Yes!" Me and Kay said together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Maximum's POV.**

"Is this the place?" Maxie asked Kay.

I already knew it was. It has that feeling about it. You know the Evil-Secret-Laboratory feeling? This place had it.

"Yes. My Dad works here." I could've sworn that Kay shuddered.

"So here's the plan. I'll go in with Kay and you guys find a way to sneak in." Maxie said.

"You call that a plan?" Gazzy asked, sounding doubtful.

"What then?" Iggy asked.

"We find what we need, and take it." I replied.

Maxie smiled at me, "Took the words right out of my mouth!"

**Maxie's POV**

I entered the building with Kay. Kay walked up to the counter and I followed.

"Hi Liz. Is my dad here?" Kay asked

"Kay. I havn't seen you for ages! What's up?" Liz replied.

Something you might want to know about Liz.

She is the Secretary of this place. She is 19 and great friends with us. She used to baby-sit us when we were little.

"Nothing much, just looking for my Dad." Kay answered.

"Ah, You just missed him! He went out for lunch just a couple of minutes ago. He said he would be back soon though.. You could wait for him in his office?" Liz offered.

"That would be good. I know where his office is." Kay said.

"Ok, Catch ya later!" Liz said as we left.

We entered Kay's Dad's office.

"Ok. We have just a few minutes till my Dad gets back. He should have those papers here." Kay said, while looking through some papers on a desk.

"I'll keep watch." I said, looking out the window in the door.

**Maximum's POV**

"Max?" Nudge asked when Maxie and Kay went in the building.

"Yes, Nudge?" I asked.

"What is it like?"

"What's what like?" I asked puzzled.

"Being in someone else's body? Being... normal."

I shrugged, "I don't like it. I feel restricted. If something bad happens, I can't fight as well as I normally can and most of all, I can't fly."

"Oh, Ok"

I looked up at a window and saw a flashing green light.

"I'm starting to think I should have gone with Kay." I grumbled. I couldn't fly up to the window.

"How about you keep an eye out for Kay's dad." Ig suggested

"Right.

* * *

**Hey, Sorry for not updating. Been a bit busy! Thanks for reviewing! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maximums POV**

Do you know how boring it is to just sit around a do nothing while you friends are doing something that would help you? Something that would put your friends life at risk? No? Didn't think so.

So I was just sitting there on a chair outside of that building when…

"Maxie?" A voice said to me.

I looked up and saw a man who looked a bit like Kay. Ok, time to play 'Happy and Perky Maxie!'

"Oh Hi Mr. Deanlias! I didn't see you there!" I faux-smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Maxie. How are you?" He smiled to me.

"Oh, I'm just peachy!" I laughed.

"That's great! I have to go back in there now." Kay's dad started to go past me.

"Umm, Wait! I need to tell you something Kay told me." I said, trying to stop him from going in.

**Maxie's POV**

"I found it!" Kay screeched.

"Quiet!" I yelled to her. Man, She can be loud.

"Sorry," Kay blushed, "But I found the papers. Lets go!"

Kay went to go out the door when I stopped her.

"There is voices out there. We'll have to go out the window." I told her.

I opened the window and unfurled my wings… Max's wings…

"I'll help you." I said to her but she ran straight past me.

Kay ran straight out the window. I held my breath. Was she crazy! I looked out the window too… Kay waving to me from the ground. I jumped out the window and flew down to her.

"Are you CRAZY?" I blew at her, tucking my wings in.

**Maximum's POV**

I said goodbye to Kay's dad and let him go inside. I told him that Kay missed him but she wasn't sure what to do.

I walked around the side of the building to see Maxie getting up Kay. The flock was watching.

"…stupid! You've could've gotten yourself killed! How would you think I would've felt if one of my best friends gotten herself killed by jumping out a _10 story high window! _How would've you felt if I did that! But somehow you did that and survived! How is that, Kay? That you jumped out a window and survived! Fang or anyone didn't catch you! So how about you start telling us?" Maxie yelled at Kay.

"Fine. My dad is one of those scientists. White-coats. I am a stupid experiment! The only reason that I'm not in a cage is because my father is lead scientist here and my mother didn't want me to be in a cage! Then they broke up. Mum was able to make sure that I didn't 'disappear' mysteriously in the night! No. I do not have wings. I have super speed. No. I cannot read minds. I can block certain thoughts from being read. And no. I cannot breath under-water! I can morph into different animals! I didn't want to tell you because you would've called me a freak! But now you're in Max's body you won't. That's why I believed in Fangs Blog. I knew it was real!" Kay responded, angrily.

"Is that what you thought? You honestly thought I would call you a freak?" Maxie asked.

"I realize that I was wrong. You wouldn't have called me a freak because you're a freak too." Kay said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Maxie's POV**

"What do you mean, I'm a freak?" I demanded. I am no freak! Well, I am at the moment (No offence guys) but I think Kay meant before I was Switched.

"Think about it! How is it possible that you have an exact copy? A mutant one? And that you are in each other's body? I will explain more somewhere else. Where no one can stumble upon us." Kay said. I was about to protest when Kay grabbed my hand. Then let go. I looked around to see I was in a warehouse. There rest of the flock was there.

"Now. According to these papers, When you were born Maxie. You were injected with some stuff. That stuff would activate when you got to a certain age. You are around that age but not quite there yet. But something happen that triggered the switching early. You and Max have a link, you have the same DNA." Kay explained.

I heard Max mutter something like 'Just what we need. Max3.'

"You aren't clones." Kay said, shooting a glare at Max, "But you are the same."

"Does it tell you how to get us back in our normal bodys?" Max asked.

Kay nodded, "Sit down you two. Cross your legs."

I looked over at Max. She looked at me. We both shrugged at the same time and we both sat down at the same time.

**Maximum's POV**

Me and Maxie sat down at the same time and we crossed our legs.

"Shut your eyes." Kay instructed.

"Why?" I asked and so did Maxie.

"Just do it!" Kay sighed.

"Fine, fine!" I said, shutting my eyes. I think Maxie did too.

I know what you are thinking. 'What are they doing? Meditating?' Quite honestly, I don't know…

"Concentrate on going back into your own body." Kay instructed, "Don't open your eyes and keep concentrating."

OK, this may sound odd but I am actually feeling something. It's actually working! That is until, "AHHHHH!"

"Keep your eyes SHUT AND CONCENTRATE!" Kay yelled.

I had no idea what was going on. I could hear fighting.

'_Max, Ignore all of that! We have to get into our own bodys!'_

WTH? Maxie?

'_Yes. It's me Max. Listen. The flock is under attack. Kay is helping them protect us. I don't know how I know but I do.'_

Even more reason to **open our eyes! **And help!

'_NO! We have to do this now! The link is open and we have to pass through!'_

How?

'_I…Um… I don't know. That's what Kay is supposed to tell us!'_

Perfect! Just plain perfect!

_**Max, Maxie. Picture a door in you mind.**_

'_Uh, Ok? Who are you?' _Voice!

_**Have you pictured the door?**_

I pictured a door in my mind.

_Yes!_

Yes!

_**Now, picture yourself opening the door.**_

I did. I opened the door in my mind. On the other side was me! With wings.

_**Now, pass through.**_

I passed through the door. And so did me. When I entered I felt my wings, but then I looked through the door at the other me. She still had wings.

_**Now you can open your eyes.**_

I did. When I opened them I wasn't where I was when I closed them. I looked around and saw Maxie where I was. There were a few erasers on the ground and Kay was an owner of a black eye.

"Did it work?" I asked. I put my hand down my back and… I felt feathers! YES! IT WORKED! YAY!

"Max?" Kay asked, sounding amused.

"Yes?" I asked.

" 'Yes, It worked, Yay?' " Oops….

"Hey, Maxie? How's it feel to be in a wingless body again?" I asked my doppelganger.

"It feels great to be in my body," Maxie began, "But I'm not wingless."

As she said that, she extended wings. Wings that look like mine.

WTH?

**Maxie's POV – JUST Earlier.**

I opened my eyes. I was where Max was sitting! It worked! But why did I feel not different?

"Did it work?" I heard Max ask, then , "YES! IT WORKED! YAY!"

I heard Kay tell Max what she said. Then Max asked me what it felt like to be in my own wingless body.

"Well, It feels great to be in my body." I began, feeling my back, "But I'm not wingless."

Then I extended 13 feet of brown, feathered, beautiful wings.

I saw everyone's jaw drop.


End file.
